Fairly Odd Sibling?
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: We all know that Timmy Turner has two fairly odd parents. But since when does Tootie have one? And what exactly is this...Fairly Odd Sibling Program? Future TimmyTootie


**Author Notes**: Leave. Me. Alone. I know I need to work on Fan Letters. But I have to get this fic out of the way first -- or at least the prologue of it. D; Anyway, I don't own _Fairly Odd Parents_. I own the original characters though.

**Fairly Odd _Sibling_?**

By: LilyChan

**Prologue**

**How to Obtain a Fairy Sibling**

The young fairy floated before the Fairy Council. "You want me to do WHAT?" she shrilled. The Fairy Council, however, did not seem to be phased by it.

"Young lady," _Hah, I'm **hardly **young_. "You do realize this is for your own good." the eldest one said, with a hint of threaten. The girl arched her eyebrow.

"How is it for my own good?" she questioned. Oh, how she loved to see the Council scramble.

The older woman next to the one that had spoken earlier stated, "Unless you want to stay with the Anti Fairies, then I don't see why not." Ooh, a threat to go back to the Anti Fairies. They knew how to get under her skin.

The fairy reluctantly agreed.

"Fine." she simply said as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She was basically your average ordinary rebellious fairy – trying to outsmart the Council and trying to get away with it. She couldn't help it – it was in her nature. She got a lock of her brown hair out of her eyes. She looked about 17 or 18 years old, but she was really about 5,000+ years old. Heaven forbid her telling anyone her real age – much less this future ... "sibling", as she is now supposed to referred the child to, she's about to have. Her hair was, obviously, long and brown. It looked wavy, but it was straight. She was wearing a purple blouse with some jeans that covered her feet – like the other fairies. Like many of the fairies whose hair matches their eyes, her eyes were brown as well. Her crown barely touched her head, but she knew it was there. And she held on to her black wand – with that annoying star on it.

The Council looked at each other in glee. The stupid fairy bought it! They had set up a program called "Fairy God Sibling". What it does is that it's almost exactly the Fairy God Parent program – except there are more restrictions, but more freedom. The Fairy could expose themselves to others – but as a toy, and a toy only. And that of the child's choice. Of course the form could change whenever the child would see fit, but the fairy, like regular fairies, couldn't be seen in their true form. The fairy could make people fall in love, but there wasn't a way to bring them out – even if it made everyone else miserable. The fairies could bring back the dead. Of course they wouldn't be zombies, but they could risk the existence of the fairies.

Naturally the worried Council members (and Cupid) didn't approve of the love abilities, but the Council had chosen a child that would be stupid enough not to know that. And of course they chose a stupid fairy, aside from Cosmo, who didn't know that. They soon stopped their inner victory and turned back to the fairy – who was still not pleased. The Fairy Council leader, she assumed, pounded the gravel on its designated spot.

"You, Misty, are hereby a fairy god sibling," emphasis on "sibling", "to Tootie...um..." as he looked to the piece of paper that was lying on the desk. The piece of paper that had the directions to the young girl's house, as well as her name, but her last name was smudged due to the fact that earlier, the young fairy had made him spill his coffee all over it. Damn his secretary for using brown ink as well...

The girl waved her hand to and fro. "Yeah, yeah yeah. I'll just call her Tootie, alright?" she said, using her city drawl. The elder held the piece of paper to the girl to get herself. Misty rolled her eyes as she flew; using her wings of course, and grabbed it rather rough, almost causing it to tear. The girl floated back to her spot and chose that moment to read it. On the paper, it indeed did have the girl's name on it (although her last name was covered in coffee), as well as her address. But when she looked further down, she saw a picture of a girl. She looked about two years old, but she was being teased (for lack of a better term) by a red headed girl with pink eyes and a malicious grin on her face.

_Oh boy. This was going to be fun,_ Misty thought bitterly. She hoped the Council wasn't too upset with her about her previous godchild. Heck, it wasn't her fault the child had turned against her and...Well did what he did. It was only his distrust in everyone. She winced in thought. No way was she going to bring that up again. Apparently they weren't bitter, since they trust her with this girl and this new program she just now heard about. She shrugged and said "I guess. Poof me there, Scottie!" as she placed the paper in her pocket. The Council smiled and with the waves of their wands, poofed Misty to the street of her new god sibling.

**oooo**

The child was only a couple of years and a few months old. Her hair was starting to grown in, but for now, it was nothing but a black mess on her head. Sure she was supposed to be the one creating havoc and destruction. After all, she was in her 'terrible twos'. But her older sister, Vicky, who she was called "Icky" due to the fact that she could barely speak as it was, was the one creating havoc and destruction. Reasons and motives unknown, but a two year old wasn't smart enough to even wonder why. All she knew that she was being punished.

"Tootie!" cried the red headed girl. This made the little girl whimper with fright. She knew her sister was angry at her. Again, she didn't know why – she just knew she was being punished. Tootie had learned to walk when she was one, but her sister tripped her way more then once since then. Now that she's trying to learn to talk, Vicky was trying to make her say things. Like "I am a mistake" or "I am not worth living" or even vile words an eight year old would be with soap in her mouth.

However, the eight year old had found what she was looking for and she had one of her broken dolls in her hand. The little girl started to cry – that was her favorite doll! Tootie was hiding under the table, clinging to one of the legs. Vicky was smiling quite evilly for an eight year old. If looks could kill, Tootie would be dead ten times over!

"You want this?" as she held the broken doll that not only the head, one arm and both legs were missing, but her dress might as well be used for an animal to scratch at.

Not knowing any better, the little girl nodded. Vicky's smile turned into a frown. "Fine! Take it!" as she threw it as hard as she could to the girl. Of course, the rest of the pieces that was clinging to the plastic body was scrambled across the floor, amongst her other broken toys (or Vicky's hand-me-downs). Tootie started to cry hysterically, not knowing what to do, but Vicky just grew very irritated, very quickly. "Shut up! Shut the hell up, you piece of shit!" the girl yelled as she tried to claw towards the girl. Instinctively, Tootie extremely fearful for her life, scooted back.

After a while, Vicky gave up. But she didn't leave without spitting on Tootie. The girl wiped the saliva off of her face and rubbed it on the floor. She whimpered by hoped that Vicky didn't hear her. She curled up in a fetal position and sobbed silently – fear that if she cried out loud, it's only going to cause Vicky more anger... But then she heard a voice.

"Hey kid." It wasn't as cold or evil as Vicky's voice. Heck, it wasn't even Vicky! (Thankfully) She shuddered though. She didn't want to be hit anymore, noting the huge gash on her knee. She didn't respond, unless you count the sniffles.

Growing frustrated, the fairy just decided to show herself. Tootie squealed in surprised and recoiled to her previous position. The fairy narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Are you really that scared of that girl?" she asked. Tootie was surprised that the thing didn't hit her. Much less raise her voice. But she nodded, and started to sob again. Misty sighed.

_Damn my motherly instincts,_ she thought, again, bitterly as she floated to touch Tootie's shoulder. She barely touched it when Tootie started to get out of the way.

"Hey, I'm not going to hit you." she said as she floated towards the girl. The girl whimpered at she started to cover herself with her arms, shaking with a lot of fright. Misty sighed again. "I'm not going to hit you."

But this time she floated slowly to the girl. The girl looked at her through her fingers, and started to calm down as she noted that the short girl really wasn't going to do her harm. Like a shy puppy, she lowered her arms and started to crawl towards her. The girl stopped floating in her tracks, and decided to let the girl come on her own. It was best if it wasn't rushed anyway...

Slowly, but surely Tootie came to the girl.

"That's it. You're close." the girl said as she extended her arm. Tootie broke down again as she started to cry. Naturally the girl flew to the girl to hug her as much as her arms can withstand. "Its okay, Tootie," she soothed as she patted the girl as she sobbed. "I'll try to be one of the best god siblings ever, and then not only you'd be happy, but those fools at the Fairy Council could finally put a sock in it. And..." she stopped herself, choking on her words as she felt a tear go down her cheek. "Something tells me we're more alike then I had thought." she chuckled as she continued to comfort the girl.

And indeed. They were more alike then she thought. This was only the beginning of the strong bond.

_To Be Continued..._

**Ending Notes**: Thus ends the prologue of _Fairly Odd Sibling! _I'll try to update whenever I can. But obviously after I post chapter 6 on Fan Letters. ee; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it – on account it's my first Fairly Odd Parents fiction. Please no flames. I know there are probably tons of mistakes and plot holes. Buuuut what can you do? ; Anyway, please review.


End file.
